1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical equipment. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an ECG lead set, adapter system and methods for coupling an ECG lead set with an incompatible ECG device that may monitor or record ECG signals, hereinafter referred collectively as an “ECG monitor.”
2. Description of Related Art
Electrocardiograph (ECG) monitors are widely used to obtain biopotential signals containing information indicative of the electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. To obtain biopotential signals ECG electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations and coupled to an ECG monitor. Placement of the electrodes is dependant on the information sought by the clinician.
The placement of the ECG electrodes on the patient has been established by medical protocols. The most common protocols require the placement of the electrodes in a 3-lead, a 5-lead or a 12-lead configuration. A 3-lead configuration requires the placement of three electrodes; one electrode adjacent each clavicle bone on the upper chest and a third electrode adjacent the patient's lower left abdomen. A 5-lead configuration requires the placement of the three electrodes in the 3-lead configuration with the addition of a fourth electrode adjacent the sternum and a fifth electrode on the patient's lower right abdomen. A 12-lead configuration requires the placement of 10 electrodes on the patient's body. Four electrodes, which represent the patient's limbs, include the left arm electrode (LA lead), the right arm electrode (RA lead), the left leg electrode (LT lead), and the right leg electrode (RL lead). Six chest electrodes (V1-V6 leads) are placed on the patient's chest at various locations near the heart. Three standard limb leads are constructed from measurements between the right arm and left arm (Lead I), the right arm and the left leg (Lead II) and the left arm to left leg (Lead III). The ten electrodes provide 12 measurement points consisting of Leads I, II, III, AVL, AVR, AVF, and V1-V6 with the right leg electrode typically used as a ground.
Electrodes, after placement on the patient, connect to an ECG monitor by an ECG lead set. One end of the ECG lead set, closest to the patient, connects to each electrode (alternatively, the electrodes may be integrated into the distal end of the ECG lead set) and receives biopotential signals from the body. The other end of the ECG lead set connects to the ECG input connector and supplies the biopotential signals received from the body to the ECG monitor.
ECG monitors and ECG lead sets are manufactured and sold by various companies. Although protocols have been established for the placement ECG electrodes, the various manufacturers typically use product specific connectors and wiring configurations.
Problems occur when an ECG lead set and an ECG monitor are electrically incompatible but have mechanically compatible connectors. While some problems may be automatically detected by the monitor, other problems, such as, for example, the incorrect order of V1-V6, may go undetected and the ECG monitor may provide the clinician with erroneous information.
Some ECG monitors are configured to connect to a specific type or family of ECG lead sets manufactured, distributed and sold by the same manufacturer of the ECG monitor. The ECG monitor, and specific type or family of ECG lead sets, may utilize, as a safety feature, a unique or specialized connector that is only compatible with the particular ECG monitor and incompatible with all other ECG lead sets.
While this safety feature may prevent a clinician from accidentally connecting an incompatible lead set to an ECG monitor, it also required each medical facility to supply a plurality of ECG lead sets for the various ECG monitor used within a medical facility.
The present application provides an ECG lead set, adapter system and methods for coupling a standard ECG lead set with any incompatible ECG monitor thus preventing the afore mentioned problems.